This invention relates generally to small internal transceiver antennas and more particularly to a broadband antenna mounted within a detachable battery for a portable or handheld transceiver. This invention is related to U.S. Patent Application No. 186,845 "Detachable Battery Pack with a Built-In Broadband Antenna", filed on the same date as the present invention on behalf of Zakman, et al. and assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Portable transceivers generally utilize an external projecting antenna which is a convenient fraction of a wavelength in order to provide nearly optimum radiation of transmitter energy and reception of received energy. Such an external antenna, however, is subject to breakage or can make the portable transceiver awkward to handle. Therefore, some portable transceiver antennas have been made retractable and some antenna have been built into the portable transceiver. Antennas which have been located within the housing of the transceiver (an "internal antenna") have resolved the aforementioned problems but because of size limitations and positioning within the transceiver, have yielded a compromised performance over the external antenna. Improved performance has been realized in internal antennas as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,685, "Dual Band Antenna Having Separate Matched Inputs of Each Band" and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,305, "Dual Band Notch Antenna For Portable Radiotelephones".